battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters/BFB 2
205 recommended characters appeared in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". All these recommended characters were originally recommended for IDFB 2. The viewers would recommend characters by commenting on a Reddit thread and then up or down voting other recommended characters. In IDFB 2 only the top 25 most upvoted recommended characters were going to appear in the episode and the first place winner would've joined the eliminated contestants in the TLC, but instead the top 25 appeared in "Lick Your Way to Freedom", along with 180 other recommended characters who didn't make the top 25. (Smirk) by ThePirhana12.png|(Smirk); ThePirhana12; based off of the Skype emote 9 Ball pose.png|9-Ball; AwesomecatmanYT Ace of Hearts by YouWannaFightMeM8.png|Ace of Hearts; YouWannaFightMeM8 Action Bubble by CapeCreations.png|Action Bubble; CapeCreations Anvil by LittleNekoWolf.png|Anvil; LittleNekoWolf Apple by adamcoolbrat.png|Apple; adamcoolbrat Applesauce by DidNotreadItYes269.png|Applesauce; DidNotReadItYes269 arrow pose.png|Arrow/Downvote; TD5406 Asteroid by dashy234BFDIFAN.png|Asteroid; dashy234BFDIFAN Atom by cammanb64.png|Atom; cammanb64 Avocado by WhoisThisPerson11111.png|Avocado; WhoisThisPerson11111 bacon by superbacon508.png|Bacon; superbacon508 Banana by matrvincent.png|Banana; matrvincent bang snaps pose.png|Bang Snaps; CPGreeno357 Basil by jamafish12.png|Basil; iamafish12 Battery by TNTMaster370.png|Battery; TNTMaster370 Beehive by Cormac Oliver.png|Beehive; Cormac Oliver Belly Bag by Jaredlavette.png|Belly Bag; Jaredlavette Beret by PinyBeret.png|Beret; PinkyBeret Birthday Bubble by Dr_V_PlayzMC.png|Birthday Bubble; Dr_V_PlayzMC BFIDIPhone by LoprofPlauz_.png|BFDIPhone/me pad/Phone/Phoney/Mephone; LoprofPlauz_, Butterlord3317, n8nks77, Terrificten, Jetziel Blob by BluherBlier.png|Blob; BluherBlier Blocky, Eraser, and Pen pose.png|Blocky,Eraser, and Pen.; Pizzalover593 Blue face. by the darklorf.png|Blue Face; thedarklorf Blue_Needle.png|Blue Needle; Realcodyjnutt Blueberry by JenningsAYU and AmateurAnimator.png|Blueberry; JenningsAYU & AmateurAnimator Bowling Ball by nathanlol113.png|Bowling Ball; nathanlo1113 brain pose.png|Brain; TrollerPilotXIV Boxie by ItsBoxDragon.png|Boxie; ItsBoxDragon briefcase pose.png|Briefcase; PatronedAtomOfGLaDOS Brocoli by RobloxLuis_2005.png|Brocoli; RobloxLuis_2005 bunk bed pose.png|Bunk Bed; IntelligenceisKey729 Calculator by lillbro64.png|Calculator; lillbro64, Melikepie50, LPSBFDI4EVER, grentilezard, Laptros, Agenco, Galaxy_360 Candle by lumpybaby.png|Candle; lumpybaby Cappy by RainAdamA.png|Cappy; RainAdamA Cartridgey pose.png|Cartridgey; RayInDaHaus9462 cat face by s_floyd.png|cat face; s_floyd Cereal Bowl pose.png|Cereal Bowl; ObjcrafToons3 Chair by Poke_ProXO.png|Chair; Poke_ProXO Chalky by Aquarithyst.png|Chalky; Aquarithyst charcoal pose.png|Charcoal; Korcelain Cheese puff by CherryBomb365.png|Cheese puff; CherryBomb365 chicken bucket pose.png|Chicken Bucket; Aidsiepoop Chips pose.png|Chips; XanderDoesStuff Chocolate Chip by ChimcharMan08.png|Chocolate Chip; ChimcharMan08 churro pose.png|Churro; RGuy98 Clover by ILoveLeafyBFDI.png|Clover; ILoveLeafyBFDI Laptoppy pose.png|Computer/Laptoppy; jrgamer4u & bloomdiva coffee by SkittySkitty12.png|Coffee; SkittySkitty12 Coffee Bean by JadenCriniti13.png|Coffee Bean; JadenCrinitil3 coffee cup pose.png|Coffee Cup; AlexStudios14 Crossy by Jay28jay2.png|Crossy; Jay28jay2 cup pose.png|Cup; CrazyAnimationsCA David's Alter Ego by Ilog123.png|David's Alter Ego; llog123 duffel bag pose.png|Duffel Bag; TehCanadianSpartan dvd pose.png|DVD; Novakobx22 emerald book pose.png|Emerald Book; gooddogtyson Epic Face by Swiftpenguin78.png|Epic Face; Swiftpenguin78 Erlenmeyer by 1r5drooodle.png|Erlenmeyer;1r5drooodle euro pose.png|Euro; Hugheseyboy 103 Evidence bag by RealWorldAnimations.png|Evidence Bag; RealWorldAnimations Evil Gelatin by TLGaming.png|Evil Gelatin; TLGaming evil marker by tardismike.png|Evil Marker; tardismike Fairy_Floss_by_-deleted-.png|Fairy Floss; deleted fez pose.png|Fez; TheVideoGamers Fire by redball800.png|Fire; redball800 Fish by AwesomePet.png|Fish; AwesomePet fish bowl pose.png|Fishbowl; alexlion0511 Flamethrower by DaSnowballCartman.png|Flamethrower; GaminAwesome Football by GaminAwesome.png|Football; DaSnowballCartman Font by Sardobomb.png|Font; Sardobomb fork pose.png|Fork; TsJaGab Fossil by Melikepie50.png|Fossil; Melikepie50 Frame by DangerDin.png|Frame; DangerDinO; based off a frame from "Adobe Animate CC" freeze juice pose.png|Freeze Juice; BRuh Trooll frozen juice pose.png|Frozen Yogurt; PlanetBucket22 Furnace by Andyman620.png|Furnace; Andyman620 fweeby dude by chinese-mustard-owl.png|Fweeby Dude; Chinese-mustard-owl gas can by Red_Bro87.png|Gas Can; Red_Bro87 Gifty by Poke_ProXO.png|Gifty; Poke_ProXO Goldy by thiccpicc.png|Goldy; thiccpicc gravestone pose.png|Gravestone; Melikepie50 Green bottle-cap by Tham_Kanu.png|Green Bottle Cap; Tham_Kanu green rocky pose.png|Green Rocky; edencudak (aka Cutiesunflower, a Discussions Moderator and Chat Moderator on the BFDI wiki) Green Smoothie by WeedleSquad.png|Green Smoothie; WeedleSquad Gumstrip by Melikepie50.png|Gumstrip; Melikepie50 Hailairhous by WoopDooCrafter.png|Hailairhous; WoopDooCreations Hammary by PK891.png|Hammery; PK891 hand gel pose.png|Hand Gel; TardistheTardis Handheld by ThePlungeTakers.png|Hanheld; ThePlungeTakers headphones pose.png|Headphones; MrMapleSyrupYT} hearing aid pose.png|HEARING AID; xebla256 Ice cream by onurbfdiafan.png|Ice cream; onurbfdiafan Ice Cube Speaker Box by BFDIfan.png|Ice Cube Speaker Box; BFDIfan iphone charger by Bowser2006.png|iphone charger; Bowser2006 JacknJellify by Swiftpenguin78.png|JacknJellify; Swiftpenguin78 Jalapeño by WaltenP.png|Jalapeño; WaltenP kiwi pose.png|Kiwi; LOS-Official; also a contestant on the show Last Object Standing krystal pose.png|Krystal; CyanValkyrie Lemon by blobster323.png|Lemon; blobster323 BFB Lightning Bolt.png|Lightning Bolt; ZSmasherZ lily pose.png|Lily; Red1225 lilypad pose.png|Lilypad; Taor_Desu lime Donut by donutbro.png|Lime Donut; Chartreuse loaf pose.png|Loaf;Croc2274 lose token pose.png|Lose Token; pokpower8 Magic Wand by jm198849.png|Magic Wand; jm198840 Marble Soda by stephentehtune.png|Marble Soda;stephentehtune meatball by robotsnake200.png|Meatball; robotsnake200 Mechanical_Pencil.png|Mechanical Pencil; Numberscrub Megaphone by RedHairBoy.png|Megaphone; RedHairBoy melody pose.png|Melody; meranda856 minty pose.png|Minty; therealmatthewiam Mirror by Swiftpenguin78.png|Mirror; Swiftpenguin78 mr. invisible pose.png|Mr. Invisible; TheBestMaybe Mrs. Announcer Box by khaniage.png|Mrs. Announcer Box; khaniage Muffin by GizmoMaxington.png|Muffin; GizmoMaxington Mushroom by superhyperguy.png|Mushroom; superhyperguy Nail Polish EggPlantYass.png|Nail Polish; EggPlantYass} Napalm by WhereisTheNewEpisode.png|Napalm; WhereisTheNewEpisode Notes by NoRedditorHere.png|Notes; NoRedditorHere Onigiri by Piggy_wig.png|onigiri; Piggy_wig Orb by xXCAL3BXx.png|Orb; xXCAL3BXx Patty by WeezyGreezy.png|Patty; WeezyGreezy Pawny by RATFIREBALL.png|Pawny; RATFIREBALL pawprint by Pawprint101.png|pawprint; Pawprint101 Pea by PoopydoopyPerson.png|Pea; PoopydoopyPerson Peanut Butter by Kasinda123.png|Peanut Butter; kasinda123 oyster pose.png|Pearl/Oyster; xXBombs_AwayXx Pebble by Soniconreddit.png|Pebble; Soniconreddit pencil pouch pose.png|Pencil Pouch; DaBupThing Penny by Sammyknifati.png|penny; Sammyknifati Perfume by Swiftpenguin78.png|Perfume; Swiftpenguin78 Phone by Loveandhate21.png|Phone; Loveandhate21 Pillar by PillarAndHisCrown.png|Pillar; PillarAndHisCrown ping pong pose.png|Ping Pong; TrueHell Pistachio.png|Pistachio; kitkatyj (aka Katyj98) Pitaya by Lpcarver.png|Pitaya; Lpcarver Nastya the Pizza by JetChannel.png|Pizza; JetChannel Platinum by carpetmazter.png|Platinum; carpetmazter Iphone charger by Bowser2006.png|Plug; PixarTitans pocketbook by michaelborgese.png|pocketbook; michaelborgese POT AND WEED by BEFDIAI.png|POT AND WEED; BEEFDIAI Pretzel by Fight Of The Objects2.png|Pretzel; Fight Of The Objects2; one of the few faceless recommended characters Punching bag by MorningIsTrash.png|Punching bag; MorningIsTrash purfball by 8cartman.png|Purfball; 8cartman Quartz by SuitQuartsDice.png|Quartz; SuitQuartzDice rasin bagel by fruitlogic.png|Raisin Bagel; fruitlogic Redpen.png|Red Pen; GrassyDude red stickman by reddit8907.png|Red Stickman; reddit8907 richard by satyarichard.png|Richard; Satyarichard RJ Kumar by RjGunner111.png|RJ Kumar; RjGunner111 Root beer bfb 02 rc background.png|Root Beer; thetgrodz/Taylor Grodin Sapphire by Sapphirexe.png|Sapphire; Sapphirexe Scarfy by Ficlles.png|Scarfy; Ficlles Sharp by SharpFanIDFB.png|Sharp; SharpFanIDFB Shoe by Patrick2eTVM.png|Shoe; Patrick2eTVM Shrimp tempura bfb 02 rc background.png|Shrimp Tempura; invincibleWitzi Shrub bfb 02 rc background.png|Shrub; A_Doctor_Who & Leohochey123 Shuriken by DynamusSamurai.png|Shuriken; DynamusSamura shuttlecock by thecatsonice.png|Shuttlecock; thecatsonice Sippy by SquidneyDaSquid.png|Sippy; SquidneyDaSquid Slimy by avLugia.png|Slimy; avLugia Snow Gear by Gameplushes.png|Snow Gear; Gameplushes SOCCERBALL bfb 02 rc background.png|SOCCERBALL; TacoMasterBacon Sodabottle bfb 02 rc background.png|SodaBottle; CyanHyprPsychic Softball by Pufferfishmax.png|Softball; Pufferfishmax Spongy's Mother (Spongette) by LifesLikeCoffee.png|Spongy's Mother (Spongette); LifesLikeCoffee; Description on Reddit: Spongy's Mother (Spongette)-- Just Like Spongy but with blush a cute church hat and tiny red lips!!! ~~~~~ Spongette is also a horrible person just like Donut and you can actually understand her!!! Spraypaint by tehTTGuy.png|Spraypaint; tehTTGuy Sticky Notes by AmazingOstrichMan.png|Sticky Note; AmazingOstrichMan Stoppy by mikser12333.png|Stoppy; mikser12333 Stopwatchy by E-man_Bowser_Junior.png|Stopwatchy; EMan_Bowser_Junior Strawberry by t2dawg_Relentless.png|Strawberry; t2dawg_Relentless Stump.png|Stump; Gamingx24 Sun by BFDIAFan_1103.png|Sun; BFDIAFan_1103 Sunflower Seed by tyljus6124.png|Sunflower Seed; tyljus6124 Surf Board by TheRedBreloom.png|Surf Board; TheRedBreloom sword by AidanH6.png|Sword; AidanH6 Syrup by TheCrypticBanana.png|Syrup; TheCrypticBanana Synthesizer.png|Synthesizer; stufff Tack by JadenCriniti13.png|Tack; JadenCriniti13 Tape by legotd61.png|Tape; legotd61 Teabag.PNG|Tea Bag; DynamicHiccup Tetherbally by Yellow-Chippy-Kitty.png|Tetherbally; Yellow-Chippy-Kitty (aka Yellow-spider-kitty, an admin on the BFDI wiki) Traffic Light by Nog8.png|Traffic Light; Nog8 Trash Can by SonicTheHedge_.png|Trash Can; SonicTheHedge_ Triangle by ShiningTopaz.png|Triangle; ShiningTopaz Toffee bfb 02 rc background.png|Toffee; decenthumanbeing2 Tomato by FuyuhikoFan4Ever.png|Tomato; FuyuhikoFan4Ever IMG_7563.png|Toonie; ZeroGD Tube bfb 02 rc background.png|Tube; defenderebel TWOWBot by meduza3.png|TWOWBot; meduza3; name refers to Cary's object camp Ten Words of Wisdom, which uses books as contestants Vasey by BarrytheNPC.png|Vasey; BarrytheNPC Videy by CmanyOyle24.png|Videy; GmanyOyle24 Watermelon by wifishark.png|Watermelon; wifishark Watery.png|Watery; JESUSROCKS61 Weavey by Max7313.png|Weavy; Max7313 Western Sahara by WorldanGo.png|Western Sahara; WorldanGo white firey by BROpieKILLA.png|White Firey; BROpieKILLA Windmill bfb 02 rc background.png|Windmill; HBF Wishlist bfb 02 rc background.png|Wishlist; mrbox1 Woody's Cousin by Trees05.png|Woody's Cousin; Trees05 Yin-Yang by MixelsLord98711.png|Yin-Yang; MixellsLord98711 Yellow watermelon bfb 02 rc background.png|Yellow Watermelon; Lokiof31band Yoyleberry by ZedCron.png|Yoyleberry; ZedCron Yoyle spoon bfb 02 rc background.png|Yoyle Spoon; Adminnimda; looks similar to Lollipop Additional images Root Beer pose.png 9E3E90D4-D2F5-45F5-AE96-0A320F307704.png 1523C2FD-DB18-457F-BA92-BFA8E7A3FE55.png 95E4BD64-21FE-49D6-B057-E68B82E9B826.png 7127B797-5A75-433B-8847-75A20751AD06.png F23E588D-961A-4F69-9B0A-39B4643C6492.png BF37D9D3-6016-4EE5-BA10-923CB79C0C64.png 818E165A-E532-45C5-AD8C-3AB6A2B5BAD7.png 9677B902-0FD5-421C-B07C-6FAD96B19E34.png B94FE37E-9C5A-4B97-B140-FD37364BBD5F.png 61D79904-E7F0-449B-8B87-58E74C89F74A.png 5C44784E-8C07-4AA9-8005-5E6B5A4D3CA7.png 8EA5CBD2-E34D-4623-9600-4BD15D00A8A9.png BEB595EE-4591-4846-B622-0548AB79150E.png 12426376-50E1-428F-BFC5-EE0D3E889BC9.png yhhyh.gif Trivia * According to Blue Face's recommender, thedarklorf, they enjoy dancing a lot. * Blueberry is doing Four's pose in the BFB intro. * Cartridgey's design is most likely based off of an NES cartridge. * Fweeby dude is based on fweeby, a user and administrator on the Object Show Community discord, as well as the main character of the "fweeby dude" webcomic. * Crossy's original design was brown. * While it may not be confirmed for sure, Sword's appearance may be based off of the Buster Sword, the sword used by Cloud Strife in the Final Fantasy series. *Swiftpenguin78's name is misspelled on Perfume's recommender tag. * Discounting David & all his variations (including Dora), JacknJellify are the first recommended characters that are actually portrayed as humans instead of stick figures. ** Slimy also technically applies to this. * Sapphire and Quartz are two of Ruby's sisters. * Chips is a contestant in a object camp hosted by Niall Burns on DeviantArt called TROC. * Hailairhous is a contestant from Battle for Palace Objects and it was recommended by its creator, just like AnimationEpic recommended Balloon and Nickel in BFDI 17 and BFDI 18. Category:Recommended Characters